Question: Simplify the expression. $(q+4)(4q+8)$
Answer: First distribute the ${q+4}$ onto the ${4q}$ and ${8}$ $ = {4q}({q+4}) + {8}({q+4})$ Then distribute the ${4q}.$ $ = ({4q} \times {q}) + ({4q} \times {4}) + {8}({q+4})$ $ = 4q^{2} + 16q + {8}({q+4})$ Then distribute the ${8}$ $ = 4q^{2} + 16q + ({8} \times {q}) + ({8} \times {4})$ $ = 4q^{2} + 16q + 8q + 32$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 4q^{2} + 24q + 32$